Rewind - It's Valentine's Day, So
by I.W.P-chan
Summary: Goro Week Day 7: Free Day/ Happy Birthday! Sometimes, you just gotta look for a way to diffuse the UST (and maybe Get the Guy while you're at it). And thus, Goro and Akira have a Conversation.


Summary: Goro Weed Day 7: Free Day/ Happy Birthday! Sometimes, you just gotta look for a way to diffuse the UST (and maybe Get the Guy while you're at it). And thus, Goro and Akira have a Conversation.

 _Note: So not a bday fic but a Valentine fic… well, that's what happens when your entries unfortunately end up following a time line and nothing really interesting happens on Goro's bday in-universe *shrugs*_

 **Warnings: Valentine's Day Fic Out Of Season (But Whatever).**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own P5.

.

Goro frowned as he hesitated in front of Leblanc's entrance. He sighed in frustration at his cowardice and almost raked a hand through his hair (but he probably shouldn't just barge in with messy hair so he refrained from doing as much).

It was the lovey-dovey atmosphere that was getting to him; why the heck did the couples feel like coming out in droves today and cause him to question Certain Things by simply seeing them?

He took a fortifying breath and entered the café.

The bell overhead jingled as he stepped in, and three sets of eyes snapped towards them.

Over by the sink was Akira, a blush creeping up his neck as he stared back at Goro wide-eyed, next to him was Sojiro, who was staring at Goro with a raised eyebrow and amused tilt of his mouth. Futaba peeked from around the counter, and her face broke into a huge shit eating grin.

"I knew it!" She crowed.

"Futaba," Akira and Sojiro chorused, Akira with embarrassed exasperation and Sojiro with fond amusement.

"What?" She pouted, "Don't tell me you didn't think of it!"

"I'll admit, it's difficult not to." Sojiro's grin widened, as both father and daughter stared smugly at Goro.

"What?" Goro asked, confused, feeling like he should know what got the trio all keyed up, but failing at remembering what could cause such a fuss.

Futaba gaped at him, "You don't know?" She squinted at him, her expression incredulous.

"Know what?"

"Sojiro!" Futaba turned to Sojiro and gestured wildly at Goro, "He- He doesn't know!"

Sojiro's eyebrow quirked upward, "Kid, it's the fourteenth of February."

Goro stared at him blankly.

"It's Valentine's Day!" Futaba interjected, " _Valentine's Day_!"

Valen-?!

Realization struck him like an arrow piercing through his chest and he stood in place, stock still, as he now knew the reason behind the strangeness of the day.

And why Akira was blushing like mad in the corner.

(Not that Goro was any better, he knew he was probably sporting a matching blush by now.)

"Well," Sojiro said loudly, snapping Goro out of his stupor, "I guess we should be leaving now. Futaba?"

Futaba looked torn as she swiveled her head between Akira and Goro before she sighed and pouted once more, "Fine, I'll go back home with you."

"I'll leave you to lock up, alright?" Sojiro said to Akira as he took off his apron and prepared to leave.

Akira merely jerked his head in a nod.

Minutes later, both father and daughter left, leaving the two standing around in silence.

"Akira," Goro started, tone tentative, "There is something I want to talk to you about if that's alright with you?"

Akira scrutinized him carefully, even though Goro was sure he had no need to; Goro had been very obvious for months now and Akira was bound to know what Goro wanted to talk to him about.

Akira took off his own apron and gestured for Goro to take a seat in one of the booths, and Goro complied, Akira following him to the booth not too long after and sitting opposite him.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I think you know."

Akira didn't respond, and Goro sighed, giving in to the urge to rake a hand through his hair.

"Akira, I like you." Goro stared Akira dead in the eye, carefully observing his reactions, "More than like, even. And I know you know that, I wasn't the most subtle about. I don't think I could have been subtle even if I tried. And I. I want to ask you to-"

"Please," Goro snapped his mouth shut as Akira interrupted him, tone melancholic, "Please, stop. I know. I have known. But I don't think we could… enter a relationship, given that's what you've been hinting at, and I… I can't give you that, you know?"

"Why?" Goro was miffed, why did Akira think Goro wouldn't want him with every fiber of his being?

"You're finishing your last year of high school and you have to deal with university entrance exams, and I'm leaving next month. I can't just add one more thing on your plate like a fleeting fling."

"It's not going to be a fleeting fling. Akira, it's not like you're going to cut off contact with everyone, are you?"

"Of course not!"

"We can try long distance then."

This time, it was Akira's turn to look miffed, "You want to try long distance with everything you have to deal with right now?!"

Goro grinned at him, "I can manage, don't worry. I managed this year even while working multiple part time jobs, didn't I?" And he also managed his schedule back when he was Shido's little pet assassin, but he wasn't about to tell Akira that- at least not yet, not now after he sprung this on him. "You've been there with me."

Akira sighed fondly, "Alright. I guess we can give it a try."

Goro's eyes sparkled and he almost whooped in joy, biting his lip hard to prevent the huge grin threatening from splitting his face in two.

His joy was clearly apparent to Akira, however, as he stared at Goro in fond amusement, and damn did that stare turn Goro's insides to jelly.

"What next then?" Akira questioned, tone playful.

Goro blushed, "Maybe we should uh… kiss?" He'd be lying if he said he never even thought about kissing Akira.

"A kiss, hm?" Akira quirked an eyebrow, and his lips split in Joker's infamous grin before he quickly reached across the table to grab Goro from the front of his clothes and pull him close to meet him a messy kiss.

The kiss could have lasted a moment or an eternity, but Goro couldn't tell, in either case, the kiss was definitely too short for his liking.

(But then again, it wasn't like he could have deemed the kiss long enough without devouring Akira, and in all honesty, it was still too early for that.)

Akira pulled back, cheeks flushed and eyes sparkling, and he licked his lips, Goro's blush intensified, if that was even possible.

"Please take care of me then, senpai," Akira purred, and Goro had to do his absolute best not to die then and there.

"Senpai?" He chuckled breathlessly, "I'm hardly your senpai here."

Akira hummed, "Well then, that means we could learn together."

"I like the sound of that."

.

End


End file.
